1. Field
The following description relates to an inter-carrier member handover apparatus and method, and more particularly, a technology involving handover between carrier frequency bands within the same base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional inter-base station handover technologies involve the disconnecting of a mobile terminal from a source base station and then connecting the mobile terminal to a target base station according to changes in signal strength with respect to the movement of the mobile terminal. That is, it is handover technology for one carrier frequency band.
However, a plurality of carrier frequency bands, instead of only one carrier frequency band, may be allocated for data exchange between a mobile terminal and a base station, and the mobile terminal and the base station may exchange data using selected ones of the allocated carrier frequency bands. In this case, an intra-base station handover is required.
Therefore, the present inventor has developed an intra-base station handover technology that can be used when a mobile terminal and a base station exchange data using a plurality of carrier frequency bands.